


Coda: It takes a Thief (To Catch a Thief Remix)

by IreneADonovan



Series: Remixes 2018 [30]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art Thieves, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Follows the events ofTo Catch a Thiefby lachatblanche. Erik is waiting for Charles' phone call...





	Coda: It takes a Thief (To Catch a Thief Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lachatblanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachatblanche/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Catch a Thief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471236) by [lachatblanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachatblanche/pseuds/lachatblanche). 
  * In response to a prompt by [lachatblanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachatblanche/pseuds/lachatblanche) in the [xmen_remix_madness2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2018) collection. 



Erik sipped a dry martini as he waited for his phone to ring. And it would ring, sooner rather than later, if he knew his mark. And he knew this mark well. Charles Xavier might be just another billionaire playboy in the eyes of the world, but Erik knew there were many more layers to the Xavier onion.

He was a thief, yes, and one of the best working today, but it was his motivations that most intrigued Erik. The targets of his crimes – they were in no way “victims” – were odious men and women who'd amassed fortunes in assorted unsavory ways. All were collectors of art and antiquities of highly questionable provenance, traded on the black market.

Erik's target was one of those men, one who had thus far flown under Xavier's radar, a truly reprehensible man named Sebastian Shaw. He was just the sort to interest Xavier, and his collection contained items Erik found especially loathesome, items looted by the Nazis, plus a few created by them. Rumor was that Shaw had collected some of the items personally, though he seemed far too young.

That wasn't why Erik wanted Xavier to work his magic on Shaw's estate, though. That was far more personal. Shaw had murdered his parents. He'd seen it happen, though he had no proof. That proof was what Erik sought, what he hoped Xavier would find in Shaw's collection. The gun. His dad's watch. His mother's wedding ring.

He downed the rest of his martini, stared at the phone. _Ring, damn you. Ring._

The phone rang.


End file.
